My Soldier
by hiptothejive
Summary: In memory of 911. For everyone effected by that day. Ryella. Oneshot. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything HSM. **  
**

**Author's Note: **So here is another oneshot. Its Ryella. This is for all the victims of 9/11, the firefighters and police officers, the soldiers fighting over seas right now, etc. I hope you guys like it. x3

* * *

**My Soldier**

Gabriella was sitting on the couch in front of her TV in her apartment. She hated watching the news, but at the same time, lived for it. It was always about the war, and the occasional celebrity news about who did what drugs last night, but she didn't care about that. She hadn't cared about it in years. All she cared about was the safety of Ryan Evans. Her mind began to travel back in time, to that dreadful day, that changed her life forever.

_FLASHBACK TO 9/11/01---------------_

_She was holding Ryan's hand.  
"I can't believe its our Senior year already! This is going to be an amazing year."  
"I know, and I get to spend it with the most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled and kissed her. They bell rang and the two walked to class.  
It was 2:53pm.  
9th period Drama.  
The last class of the day.  
Ms. Darbus walked in with a very distressed look on her face. Some students claimed they even saw a few tears.  
"Kids," She began, "may I please have your attention? There is something very important that I must tell you. Something very terrible has happened." The class starred up at her, and for once they were very anxious to hear what she had to say. Ryan and Gabriella exchanged glances. Ms. Darbus continued, "There were multiple attacks today on our country." A few students gasped, "Two planes deliberately crashed into the World Trade Center buildings this morning. Both buildings collapsed. There were other attacks but I'm a little vague on those details, so it is up to you to go home and watch the news to find out. East High is having an early dis-missal due to the occurrence, so you are all free to go."  
Everyone stayed seated for a few minutes, still in shock at what they just heard. Soon everyone began to file out of the room. Ryan stayed. He couldn't manage to move. Gabriella stayed with him and hugged him. They held each other in their arms. She knew his dad lived in New York and worked in the buildings that had collapsed. she didn't know what to say, but she didn't think she needed to. Just being with him was enough._

_End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The microwave beeped and Gabriella got up to get the popcorn. She poured it into a bowl, and sat back down, right where she was, where she has been, and watched the news. Her mind began to drift again.

_Flashback to 9/13/01 ------------------------_

_Gabriella was at the Evan's house, sitting with Ryan, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, and Sharpay who was pacing back and forth in front of the television. Waiting. Waiting for their dad to call, waiting for more news on what happened. Waiting. The phone rang and everyone jumped up. Ryan ran to the phone.  
"Hello?" Her body went numb as she watched Ryan fall to his knees. He hung up the phone and let out a loud scream. Gabriella didn't hear anything after that. she practically blacked out. The next thing she knew, she was by Ryan's side on the cold, hard kitchen floor. No one needed to say what had been said on the phone, because they all knew. Sharpay was on one side of Ryan while Gabriella was on the other. Both of the Evans twins were sobbing, though Ryan was trying hard to fight it and stay strong for his sister. But he gave in. Just seeing him like that made Gabriella cry.  
No one knew how long they had been on the ground before the three stood up.  
"Gabs. I want to thank you for being here. It means a lot." He glanced at Sharpay, "To both of us. But if you don't mind, I would really like to be alone with my sister."  
Gabriella nodded in understandment. She hugged Sharpay and kissed Ryan softly and left, leaving the twins to themselves._

_End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

To this day Gabriella could still remember the look on his face when he received the horrible news that his father's dead body had been found. It pained her to remember, and yet she couldn't forget. The news was still on. Another group of soldiers went M.I.A. More painful memories flooded her head.

_Flashback to 3/20/02-------------------------_

_Gabriella and Ryan were at a fancy restaurant awaiting their beloved breadsticks. They sat in silence.  
"It's been one beautiful year together, hasn't it?" Gabriella tried to make conversation.  
"Yeah, it has." He said, sincerely, yet distracted. Gabriella could tell.  
"Ry, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, really. Everything is fine." He was avoiding eye-contact. The first sign of lying.  
"Wanna try that again?" She said softly, leaning in towards the table, a little closer to him.  
"Gabs, really, let it go. Please."  
"No. Some thing's wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Although you refuse to look up at me with them. Ryan, please, just let me in."  
"Gabriella, I've been dreading the moment when I had to tell you this, but I guess now is just as good a time as anything." He looked up into her deep brown eyes and grabbed both of her hands. She squeezed them.  
"After my dad died, I've been thinking of a way I could help, anything to make sure that what happened to my family and the other millions of people it effected, would never happen again. So I looked into a bunch of stuff and decided that I'm going to serve my country. I'm going to be a soldier. Gabs, I-I'm going to war." Ryan could see the hurt in her teary-eyed eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments while Gabriella let all of this soak in.  
"W-w-when do you leave?" She managed to spit out.  
"The Thursday after graduation."  
"That's so soon."  
"I know. That's why these next couple months are going to be the best ever."  
"Yeah. Definitely." Gabriella was trying hard not to cry. She looked down. Ryan lifted her head up and kissed her. He looked up at him.  
"If this is what you really want, I will support you and be there for you all the way."  
"Thank you. I love you"  
"I love you, too."_

_End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella wished she could go back to those times, about 5 years ago, maybe more. She lost track. She wished he was there. With her. But he was gone.  
_  
Flashback to 7/2/07 [the week after graduation------------------------------_

_They were at the airport, about to leave each other, possibly forever, and they both knew it. They had been hugging for a good fifteen minutes, when an announcement blasted on the loudspeaker.  
"10 minutes till boarding!!"  
Ryan pulled away.  
"Gabs. Before I leave, there is something important I need to ask you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Tiffany's jewelry box, Gabriella would recognize it anywhere, it was only her favorite store. He got down on his right knew and opened the box, revealing a beautiful hand-crafted diamond ring.  
"Gabriella Montez, Will you wait for me?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to his feet and kissed him. Hard and passionately.  
"Yes Ryan Evans." She whispered, centimeters from his face, "I will." He put the ring on her finger and lifted her up and swung her around in his arms. The final boarding announcement came on.  
"2 minutes till boarding!!"  
"I can't do this. I can't leave you." Ryan said.  
"Yes, you can. And you have to." Gabriella felt her eyes welling up with tears. She placed a hand on his cheek. He covered it with his, wishing it would be there forever.  
"LAST CALL FOR BOARDING!!"  
He leaned in and kissed her soft, but just as passionate. She kissed him back with equal feelings, if not more. Their lips drifted apart and they looked into each other's eyes.  
"I will always be there for you. No matter what. And I will see you again. Don't doubt it for a second." He said.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. I love you. I always will."  
"I love you, too." Tears were pouring down Gabriella's face, and she kissed him, for what she hoped wasn't the last time. He walked away, her eyes remained on him. As he walked to the gate, he turned, their eyes meeting, then he was gone._

_End of Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rest of that day was a blur to Gabriella, along with the last few years. She continued to watch the news, the cable went out, she must have forgotten to pay the bill. So she sat. And waited. Though she wasn't sure why. Ryan would have been home today. He was supposed to be coming home. He would be with her now. In her arms. With her. He went M.I.A with a few other soldiers about a week ago. He was supposed to be home. _Today._ She heard the doorbell ring. She went and opened the door. Two soldiers were standing there, neither which were familiar to her. At that moment, Gabriella was sure she was about to be told that she had lost Ryan forever. She leaned against the side of the door and began to sob. She looked up to see the two men parting, revealing another soldier. She began to cry harder now. She leaped into his open arms. He embraced it and she kissed him, with just as much passion as she had the day he left. The both pulled away from the kiss, still in each other's arms. Gazing into the other's eyes. He smiled.  
"A promise is a promise, right?" For the first time, in a very long time, Gabriella smiled a genuine smile as well.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked it. R&R.**

* * *


End file.
